


le revenant 5

by lazy_lemon



Series: le revenant [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	le revenant 5

상처는 금방 아물었다. 정확히는, 아문 것 처럼 보였다. 겉보기에는.  
본즈는 으스러진 살을 걷어내고는 상대적으로 멀쩡한 조직들을 골라내에 배양 탱크에 넣었다. 체콥은 이어 그가 할 행동들을 메뉴얼을 읽듯 뻔하게 알 수 있었다. 배양 속도를 높이기 위해 배양액의 농도를 조절하던 본즈는 제 등 뒤로 끈질기게 따라붙는 시선에 탄식을 흘렸다. 체콥은 저 자신이 의도한 바는 아니었지만 그럼에도 본즈가 뒤늦게나마 가장 큰 문제를 떠올려줬다는 것에 안심했다. 아무리 지금은 아무렇지 않다고 해도 자신의 입으로는 역시, 그다지 말하고 싶지 않은 주제다.  
“생물학적으로” 체콥은 살아있지 않다. 그 명확한 사실을 처음부터 인지하지 못했다는 것이 본즈의 신경을 자극한 듯 했다. 두통이 오기라도 한 듯 관자놀이를 누르며 본즈는 신경질적으로 탱크의 전원을 꺼버렸다. 체콥은 그 모습을 멍하니 바라보았고 여전히 하얗고 매끈한 손가락을 움직이려 최소한의 노력을 해 보았다. 자신은 죽었다. 그는 움직이고, 그의 몸이 기능하고 있지만 그럼에도 그의 세포는 제 기능을 하지 못하고 있다. 체콥의 앞에서 시간이 얼어붙어버린 듯 세포들은 그저 제 상태를 유지할 뿐이다. 그들은 스스로 분열하지도, 재생하지도 않았다. 정말로, 존재만 하는 그것들이 한번 제 위치와 상태를 이탈한 다음에는 더 이상 추스를 방법이 없는 것이다.  
자신은 생체공학 전문가가 아니라 외과 의사일 뿐이라고 투덜거리던 본즈는 결국 합성 단백질로 피부를 구현했다. 화상 환자들을 위한 표피는 얼마든지 있었고 거기에 본인의 조직을 섞어 한번 더 배양하여 완벽하게 자신에게 맞는 상태를 만드는 최종 과정을 넘기는 대신 태닝으로 피부 톤을 맞췄다. 그럼에도 그것은 그저 표피일 뿐이어서 피부 내부의, 살과 근육으로 채워져야 할 공간의 부족분은 결국 인공적 섬유성 조직으로 꾸역꾸역 모양을 만들어내었다. 부러진 뼈는 관절을 인공관절로 교환하고 신경을 연결해 붙여 넣었다. 완벽하게, 그 외형이 복원되었을 때 체콥은 저도 모르게 탄성을 내질렀다. 마치, 하나의 인형을 만드는 것과도 같았다. 제 몸이라기에는 여전히 낯선 느낌으로 손가락을 살피는 동안 본즈는 피곤한 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.  
일견 완벽해보이는 손가락은 만졌을 때는 그래도 실제 생체조직과는 조금 달라서 기묘한 물컹거림이 잔상처럼 남았다. 손가락 한 마디가 켈로이드 조직이라고 생각하면 된다는 설명에는 심드렁하게 고개를 돌렸다. 그런 것은 중요하지 않았다. 본즈가 그렇게 손가락을 ‘만들어’ 내는 동안 체콥은 성한 손으로 자신의 근무지 이탈에 대한 평가서를 작성했다. 간간히 이것저것 물어오는 술루와 그에 성실하게 응하는 본즈의 대화는 그저 책을 읽는 것 처럼, 혹은 의학 상식에 대한 토론회를 듣는 것 처럼 그렇게 귓가에 맴돌다가 멀어졌다.  
그렇게, 사고는 일단락 되는 듯 했지만 한가지, 너무도 당연해서 자꾸만 잊게 되었던 사실이 다시 한 번 발목을 잡았다. 체콥은 죽었다. 연결된 신경은 말 그대로 물리적 연결일 뿐으로 이미 그 내부 체계는 단절되어버린 것이다. 체콥은 고통을 느끼지 못했다. 대신 절단부의 붉은 얼룩을 시작으로 손가락 끝까지 어떻게 해도 움직이지 않았다. 스스로는 불편함을 그리 느끼지 못했지만 기민하게 문제를 알아 챈 것은 술루였다. 체콥은 결국 쫓기듯 본즈를 찾는 수 밖에 없었다. 술루는 별 말 없이 체콥의 손가락을 주시했고 그 시선을 버티는 것은 생각보다 힘든 일이었다. 결국 일주일 후, 체콥은 다시 본즈를 찾는 수 밖에 없었다.

“손가락이 움직이지 않아요.”

본즈가 읽던 패드를 내려놓고 멍하니 저를 돌아보았다. 

“닥터?”  
“손가락이, 뭐?”  
“움직이지 않는다고요.”

체콥은 손을 들어보였다. 움직이지 않는 것을 보여주려다 그것이 조금 악의적인 것이 아닌가 싶어 잠시 망설였다. 하지만 본즈는 당장 체콥의 손가락을 움직여보았고 최소한의 반사 시험을 통해 신경계의 문제가 아직 해결되지 않은 단계임을 확인했다. 절단면에 약간 붉은 얼룩이 남기는 했지만 수술은 정말로 완벽했던 것 같았다. 자국은 거의 눈에 띄지 않았고 체콥의 손은 여전히 하얗고 매끈했다. 본즈는 신경접속이 동기화되는 시간이 필요하지만 늦어도 이삼일이면 손가락이 제기능을 할 것이라 말했다. 그랬었다. 

“닥터.”

조금 늦게 들어 선 술루가 체콥에게 먼저 작게 웃어주었다. 그것만으로도 잠시 부풀었던 기분이 이어 문을 들어서는 금발에 다시금 추락하고 말았다.

“캡틴?”  
“요 녀석.”

커크가 웃으며 체콥의 머리를 쓸었다. 술루와 같은 동작. 체콥은 멍하니 앉아 그 손길을 받았다. 

“별 일 없으라고 아래로 쫒아 보냈더니 이게 대체 무슨 일이야?그러니까, 손가락을 못 쓰게 만들었다고?”  
“네.”  
“어쩌다가?”  
“그게, 해치를……”  
“그 보고는 벌써 받았어. 네 사유서 꽤 그럴 듯 하던데. 그게 아니라 미스터 체콥. 어째서 손이 움직이지 않게 된거야? 짚이는 구석이라도 있어”  
“네?”

새파란 눈이 마주한다. 체콥은 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 커크는 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없는 시선으로 체콥을 바라보았다. 한 번, 그리고 두 번. 눈이 깜박이고 본즈가 커크의 어깨를 잡았다.

“보고서 봤다며.”  
“봤지.”  
“내가 보낸 것도 봤어?”  
“물론. 그래서 내가 온거야.”  
“술루가 데려 온 것이 아니고?”  
“어, 사실은요, 닥터.”

술루가 어색하게 웃었다. 어느새 다가와 체콥의 어깨를 꾸욱 누른 채. 술루가 다시 한 번 체콥을, 그리고 커크를 돌아보았다.

“오늘 검사를 받고 싶다고 그러시잖아요. 그래서 겸사 같이 왔어요. 체콥한테도 그게 좋을 것 같아서.”

커크의 손이 닿았던 자리에 술루의 손이 똑같이 와 닿는다. 커크보다는 조금 더 부드럽게, 살랑살랑 머리카락을 매만지는 것에 체콥은 제 움직이지 않는 손가락을 노려보았다. 다시, 알 수 없는 감정이 저 안쪽에서 꿈틀거렸다.

“괜찮겠어?”  
“언젠가는 해보려고 했던 일이야.”

커크와 본즈가 눈짓을 주고 받는 사이 술루가 슬쩍 체콥의 손 위에 제 손을 덮었다.

“괜찮을거야.”

익숙한 울림이. 누구에게랄 것 없이 다정해서 체콥은 볼 안쪽을 깨물었다. 여전히, 별다른 감각은 느껴지지 않는데 그저 술루와 닿은 부분만이 데일 듯 뜨거웠다.


End file.
